Ways to Annoy 02!
by Eptastic Girl
Summary: Hey, people of the world! Joined by my friend, DatCrownedProblemSolver, join us as we go to annoy the most depressing but awesome eyeball of the Kirby series, ZERO TWO! Hehehe, Zero Two is going HATE us after this!
1. Introduce!

~Ways to Annoy Zero Two~

1. Find him, and introduce yourselves!  
2. Dress up as Zero Two and act exactly like him as an effort to mock him!  
3. Ask him if he's in a relationship. When he asks why you're asking, tell him you know a girl who wants his number.  
4. Take him to a place filled with happy children!  
5. Fangirls, your time to shine!

1: Introduce!

* * *

"I can swear this was NOT the path we were supposed to go on."

"Yeah…how did we get lost?"

"I have no clue!"

Two girls were walking down a…trail of some sorts, seemingly lost. They didn't know where they were going, or what they were actually supposed to be doing.

Now, the first girl was wearing a over-sized green sweater, jeans, and black boots. She had black hair and brown eyes, and she had a wolf-eared hairband.

The second girl had dark brown hair and hazel-colored eyes. She had a teal button up shirt and a black skirt, with navy-blue slip on shoes.

As the two of them chatted, a familiar eyeball was laying outside of his house on the cloudy day, bored. He opened his eye to see the two girls passing by.

"Okay, so maybe-wait…" The girl with the wolf ears looked at the eyeball. They got into hushed whispers.

"If I'm not mistaken, that is Zero Two." The hazel-colored eye girl said to her friend.

"I think you're right. Hmm…what do you say we stir up some fun?" The girl with the wolf ears grinned.

"You know it." The two of them turned back to Zero Two, smiling like angels.

"Pardon us, but you're Zero Two, right?" The hazel-eyed girl asked sweetly.

"Yes, now leave me be, mortals." He waved them off, but they didn't leave.

"Don't you want to know who we are?" The wolf-eared girl crossed her arms.

"If you tell me, will you go away, then?"

"Maybe."

"…Proceed, mortals." He sighed in annoyance. (Our plan is working~)

"My name is Ella." The same girl smiled.

"And I'm her friend, Crowned." The other girl added.

"Great, now will you leave me alone?" Zero Two asked.

"Hmm…NO!" They said together.

And thus, Zero Two went to prepare himself for many days of torture.

* * *

_Ella: Hey everybody, it's Ella, and I am back from nearly leaving this site, and now, we're annoying Zero Two! Joining me for this epic story is my friend, DatCrownedProblemSolver, also known as Crowned!_

_Crowned: Hey guys! We hope you enjoy this story as much as we'll enjoy annoying Zero Two!_

_Ella: By the way, we don't own Zero Two; that goes to Nintendo, Hal Laboratories, and Iwata, who needs to stop overusing eyeballs! _

_Both: See ya soon!_


	2. Dress up!

~Ways to Annoy Zero Two~

1. Find him, and introduce yourselves! (Check!)  
2. Dress up as Zero Two and act exactly like him as an effort to mock him!  
3. Ask him if he's in a relationship. When he asks why you're asking, tell him you know a girl who wants his number.  
4. Take him to a place filled with happy children!  
5. Fangirls, your time to shine!

2: Dress up!

* * *

Zero Two went back into his house, not wanting to be bothered by the two obvious fangirls.

"...I have an idea," Crowned said. She whispered her plan into Ella's ear, and Ella laughed at it. They both nodded and ran off.

"...Good. It looks as if those two women are gone," Zero Two said, looking out the window. But he didn't know what was about to happen about an hour later.

* * *

An hour passed. Zero Two was reading a book when he suddenly heard someone yell.

"I'M ZERO TWO, AND I'M SO SAD. I PRETEND TO WANT THE ENTIRE WORLD TO BE SAD, BUT REALLY I JUST WANT LOVE!"

It sounded like one of those fangirls. Zero Two sighed and started crying blood, knowing that the next couple of days were going to be absolutely terrible. He floated out the door of his house and saw the fangirls. He wasn't surprised that they were there.

What surprised him was that they were both wearing outfits that were supposed to resemble what he looked like: They wore white dresses with white stockings and of course, white shoes. They appeared to have somehow gotten ahold of an angel costume, as they wore fake angel-like wings and a halo, but the wings were cut up and parts were painted red, made to somewhat resemble Zero Two's own wings. They wore bandages around one eye, and appeared to either have flour smeared on their faces, of course making it white. The only thing missing was the blood that Zero Two cried.

"...What are you doing?!" Zero Two yelled, furious at the apparent impersonations that Crowned and Ella were apparently trying to do.

"Hi, Zero!" Ella yelled, her wolf ear headband still on her head, as the wolf ears poked out of the fake halo. "We're depressed, just like you are!"

"...You do not even come close to depression!" Zero Two yelled. "You're just- you're just too happy to even fake it!"

"...No...We're really sad..." Crowned replied. "We're so sad that for some reason we cry blood..." As Crowned said that, she took out a bottle of red icing. As in, icing used to decorate a cake. She put it on her bottom eyelid, making it resemble a tear of blood. She handed the bottle of icing to Ella and she did the same.

So, there it was. The blood. Ella and Crowned's poorly-made Zero Two costumes were complete. Yay.

"...I pity your efforts, and I pity the time you have wasted," Zero Two said. He floated back to his house and went back to reading his book. Then he heard a tap on the door.

"Excuse me, sir. We're sad. Could you please feel sad for us too so as to make us feel like we've accomplished something?" Crowned asked, in her saddest voice possible.

"I already am sad!" Zero Two yelled.

"No you're not!" Ella yelled.

"Yes I am!" Zero Two yelled back.

"CAN YOU TEACH US WHAT HAPPINESS IS?!" Ella yelled.

"Aghh!" Zero Two yelled, banging his head on the table.

Crowned looked at the clock in Zero Two's house while laughing at his despair. "Oh, dear. Ella, it's six 'o clock; we should probably get back home before dinner."

"Oh, we should!" Ella yelled. "Bye, Zero Two! We'll see you tomorrow!" And with that, Ella and Crowned ran back home, only to annoy Zero Two the next day.

* * *

Author's note time: Hello! This is Crowned, aka DatCrownedProblemSolver speaking. Me and Ella, aka Eptastic Girl, would like to thank you for reading this story.

Also, I'd like to add that both me and Ella write chapters for this story at different times, so if the story seems to have different styles, dialogue or otherwise, it's most likely due to this. Thank you so much for reading this story, again!

**Hi, this is Ella! I'll be talking in bold when Crowned writes the chapter! Just to note, this is not a story of pairings; we're just two friends who are annoying 02. This is just for fun, and nothing else. Anyways, time to get home for dinner! ***Runs off with Crowned*


	3. Relationship!

~Ways to Annoy Zero Two~

1. Find him, and introduce yourselves! (Check!)  
2. Dress up as Zero Two and act exactly like him as an effort to mock him! (Check…)  
3. Ask him if he's in a relationship. When he asks why you're asking, tell him you know a girl who wants his number.  
4. Take him to a place filled with happy children!  
5. Fangirls, your time to shine!

3: Relationship!

* * *

Ella and Crowned were outside Zero Two's house, this time with a new idea.

"We're so evil." Ella rubbed her hands together, as usual.

"I know, but it's what makes us so awesome." Crowned grinned, and the two friends high-fived each other. Ella ran up to the door, and rang the bell. Zero Two opened the door, and glared at the girls there.

"What is it now?" He asked.

"We just wanted to ask you something that's really-"

"I don't want to know." Zero Two crossed his wings. How he was able to do that, only NOVA knew.

"Aw, please?" Crowned gave him a pair of kitten-eyes.

"…Fine, then." He gestured for them to proceed.

"Are you in a relationship?" Ella tilted her head.

"…Let me ask you this. I am incapable of having positive emotions. How would I be able to be in a relationship, and in the first place, why are you asking me this?" Zero Two growled.

"Well, we just happened to know a girl who really likes you, and wanted to get your number." Crowned shrugged, and the two girls walked off like nothing happened.

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe!" Ella sang aloud, getting Crowned to laugh.

"…Why do I bother?" Zero Two floated back into his house, grumbling about fangirls being idiots.

Then he heard 'Call me Maybe' playing outside of his house, and he banged his head against the wall.

* * *

_Ella: I'm sorry guys, but that moment was just to good to pass up._


	4. Happiness!

~Ways to Annoy Zero Two~

1. Find him, and introduce yourselves! (Check!)  
2. Dress up as Zero Two and act exactly like him as an effort to mock him! (Check…)  
3. Ask him if he's in a relationship. When he asks why you're asking, tell him you know a girl who wants his number. (So call me maybe! Check!)  
4. Take him to a place filled with happy children!  
5. Fangirls, your time to shine!

4: Happiness!

* * *

Zero Two looked out the window. To make things so much worse for him, Ella and Crowned were walking towards his house. Zero Two sighed in annoyance. _"Why won't they leave?!" _he thought, just before the two fangirls knocked on the door.

"Hi, Zero!" Crowned yelled, knocking on the door. There was no response.

Ella began knocking on the door too. There was no response, again. She knocked again. "Housekeeping!" she yelled as a desperate attempt to get Zero Two to open his door.

"Housekeeping!" Crowned yelled along with her, only learning the basics of how to annoy Zero Two from Senpai Ella. The two kept on yelling "housekeeping" over and over again while banging on Zero Two's door. Zero Two wondered if the door would break down.

And it did. "Hi, Zero!" Ella said, waving at the depressed, blood-crying fallen angel.

"...How much more must I go through?" Zero Two asked with a sad look on his face.

"...A lot." Crowned replied before dragging Zero Two by his halo. "We're going on a trip today!"

"I don't want to go on a trip-"

"You're going on a trip!" Ella yelled loudly, interrupting Zero Two. She went over to help Crowned drag Zero Two to where they were going. Zero Two was most likely wishing for Crowned and Ella's death, but otherwise, he was calm throughout the trip.

Ella and Crowned dropped Zero Two on the ground once they got there. Crowned smiled with delight, and Ella had a wicked-looking smile on her face, simply glad that they had thought to take Zero Two here, of all places.

A preschool.

Zero Two looked at the colorful, children-friendly building. "...You did not bring me here," he muttered.

"Yes we diiiiid," Crowned replied in a cheerful yet creepy voice. "Now, let's go!" She and Ella dragged on his halo again and literally threw Zero Two into the preschool, breaking a window.

The children in the preschool were playing with toys as Zero Two was thrown into the building, and once he landed on the colorful playmats, the children's interest immediately went to him, despite his disturbing appearance and the fact that he literally cried blood. The children crawled all over him with their happy faces, hugging and kissing Zero Two and playing with his body.

"The happiness...It hurts!" Zero Two yelled, crying blood.

The children looked at him and his one eye as it shed tears as red as a...firetruck, to better fit it for the fact that Zero Two's in a preschool. One of the children wiped his tears away...and licked the red liquid off his small finger. "I thought it was ketchup!" the child yelled as the teacher stared at him in a confused state.

"Uh-oh...Crowned, we should get Zero Two out before the children act like vampires," Ella said.

"I do agree," Crowned replied, standing up from the bush they were sitting down in. She held out her hand to Ella to help her up, and Ella grabbed onto it, accepting Crowned's help.

The two of them ran to the preschool. "Sorry, everyone! He's our pet and he escaped our view!" Ella yelled, picking Zero Two up.

"I am not your pet-"

"YES YOU ARE!" Crowned yelled, smiling innocently. Zero Two didn't bother to respond.

The two of them dragged Zero Two by his wings as the children watched in confusion and the teacher watched in horror.

"Did you enjoy your trip, Zero Two?" Ella asked, using her wicked-looking smile again.

"No," Zero Two replied without hesitation.

"You seem grumpy. Should we leave him to walk home on his own?" Crowned asked.

"Yeah, we should." Ella let go of Zero Two's wing, as did Crowned, and they walked back to their own homes together, leaving Zero Two to be alone...until the very next day, when they would just annoy him again.

* * *

Author's note time: Hello, dear readers! It's Crowned here, and I'd like to say thank you for reading this story again, and also...Don't lick the blood that Zero Two cries. Seriously. You don't know what it has in it.

**Hey, guys, it's Ella! Really, don't lick the blood he cries... ***Shudders* **Anyways, Mr. L! Don't think I'm done with you, because I'm going to resume annoying you right after Valentine's Day! See you guys then!**


	5. FANGIRLS!

~Ways to Annoy Zero Two~

1. Find him, and introduce yourselves! (Check!)  
2. Dress up as Zero Two and act exactly like him as an effort to mock him! (Check…)  
3. Ask him if he's in a relationship. When he asks why you're asking, tell him you know a girl who wants his number. (So call me maybe! Check!)  
4. Take him to a place filled with happy children! (Check!)  
5. Fangirls, your time to shine!

5: FANGIRLS!

* * *

Ella was sitting in a tree, texting someone on her phone. Crowned was next to her, eating a chocolate-chip cookie. Ella giggled at something, and shook her head, typing away at her phone as she reached for a cookie.

"So, are they coming?" Crowned asked.

"Yes; there's going to be at least twenty girls coming with us today." Ella nodded. She put her phone into her pocket, and fixed her hairband.

"Why do you wear wolf ears, anyways?" Crowned picked up their bag of cookies that they were picking from.

"I happen to like wolves. Besides, I'd feel weird without something in my hair." They heard a few girls chatting and squealing. Others were whispering with glee.

"And here they are." Ella smiled as one of the girls came up to her. She had a long-sleeved orange dress and brown leggings with black shoes. She had brunette hair with green eyes.

"Hey there, Ella!" The girl smiled, giving her friend a hug.

"Hi, Kitsun! Crowned, this is Kitsun. We annoyed Mr. L together with a few other girls, but we disbanded a few weeks ago. We're gathering them back so we can go back and annoy him again." Ella rubbed her hands together evilly.

"She's always been this evil; you get used to it." Kitsun shrugged as she and Crowned watched her.

"I think her being evil is cool." Crowned smiled like an angel, when she knew they were angelic-demons.

"Anyways, what do you say we get this show and the road?" Kitsun asked. The fangirls cheered and started yelling.

"I want to get a sample of his blood!"

"I want his feathers!"

"Can I get his autograph?"

"Alright guys, calm yourselves. We haven't seen him yet, but we're going to." Ella made sure her video camera was working.

"Let's go!" Crowned led the girls in a single line down the path of Zero Two's house.

* * *

It was three o'clock as Zero Two looked at his clock. Those two pesky fangirls hadn't come all day. He looked out his window. They weren't waiting out there, and they most definitely weren't hiding; there really wasn't anywhere for them to hide.

"Have they finally given up?" He asked himself as he went back to reading his book. It was peaceful for ten minutes.

It didn't last.

"Hey, Zero Two!" The familiar voice of Ella rang out as she banged on his door, which he fixed since they broke it down last time.

"Go away!" He yelled.

"Let me think about that; NO!" She screamed back.

"We're not here to annoy you this time!" Crowned tried to reason with him.

"Yeah; we just want to give you something!" An unfamiliar voice agreed.

"_Oh great; they have another with them." _He thought to himself as he opened the door finally, and crossed his wings.

"What do you mortals want? And last time I checked, there were two of you, not three."

"Well, this, Zero Two, is our friend, Kitsun. She's joining us for what we wanted to give you." Ella explained.

"Well, what do you want to give me?" Zero Two rolled his eye. He wanted this to be quick and over with.

"THERE HE IS!" A girl screamed out, pointing at him. At least eighteen other girls screamed, and ran to him as Ella, Crowned, and Kitsun climbed up a tree, hiding from the rabid fangirls and watching Zero Two get pummeled by them.

"Get them off of me!" He yelled.

"Sorry; they wanted to come see you." Crowned shrugged. Ella was busy video taping it with her phone, Kitsun taking pictures of them so she could post it online.

He got up, glaring at them. Everyone stopped, looked at each other, and looked back at him.

"Run for your lives!" Kitsun commanded. Zero Two chased the fangirls down the path as they laughed and squealed.

"Thanks, Zero Two!" Kitsun waved.

He growled, and floated angrily back to his house, slamming the door behind him and swearing revenge against them, at the same time fearing those rabid fangirls coming after him again.

* * *

"That was fun, guys. Thanks for inviting me over!" Kitsun was getting ready to leave.

"No problem; we enjoyed that more than we should have." Crowned giggled.

"We'll call you next time we need you! And don't forget; Mr. L!" Ella waved at Kitsun as she walked off.

"Thanks again! See you guys later!" Kitsun walked bacwkards, then turned around, and headed home. The two girls headed inside their own house.

"That was fun, and-oh dear NOVA!" Ella gasped as she looked on her computer.

"What?" Crowned asked.

"We've finished this list of annoyances!" The wolf-eared girl turned to her friend.

"That just means we have to do some more planning." Crowned grinned, and the two started writing down more ideas.

* * *

_Ella: What did we learn from this? Well, I learned to fear a fangirl if she's before the one she fangirls over. Anyways, fear not, guys! We have a couple of ideas for our next list!_


	6. Drawing!

~Ways To Annoy Zero Two~

6. Draw on his face in the middle of the night!  
7. Dress him up in humiliating outfits. Take pictures of him.  
8. Stare at him. When he asks why you're staring at him, yell "ICE CREAM!" and run away. (Dunno HOW I got this one...)  
9. Steal his journal, and post it online!

6: Drawing!

* * *

It was around midnight when Ella and Crowned walked to Zero Two's house. Crowned was carrying a pack of permanent markers with her. She smiled in glee, while Ella wondered why she had those markers with her.

"...What are we doing?" Ella asked, walking beside Crowned.

"You'll see." Crowned smiled at her, still holding onto the markers tightly.

They got to Zero Two's house, which was, of course, locked. Crowned grabbed a rock that was on the ground, and Ella was worried that she was going to use it to break Zero Two's window. Instead, Crowned put the rock in the pocket in her coat. She grabbed a bump key from another pocket in her coat, and used it to unlock Zero Two's door.

Crowned giggled a bit upon opening the door and took off her shoes. "We have to be as quiet as possible." She set her shoes by the door and gestured for Ella to take off her shoes.

"...You scared me when you grabbed that rock." Ella placed her shoes by the door beside Crowned's shoes.

"It could have been much worse. I could have used a motorcycle and crashed into here."

They tip-toed up the stairs to Zero Two's room and went in, Crowned still smiling with glee. She quietly opened up the pack of markers and gave a black-colored one to Ella. "What I was planning on doing was to draw on Zero Two's face."

"Oh." Ella giggled a bit, taking the cap off the marker and drawing a smiley face on Zero Two. Crowned grabbed another black-colored marker and drew a happy little butterfly on a flower.

"We should be tattoo artists," Crowned whispered, drawing a cute little pony near the top of Zero Two's head.

"We should." Ella laughed a bit, drawing a couple more smiley faces. She wrote the words "I'm happy" on Zero Two's forehead, and then she drew a happy little wolf. Crowned drew a happy little kitty cat to go with the wolf.

"Hm...Can you think of anything else to draw on him?" Ella asked, looking at the masterpiece that she and Crowned made.

"Nope." Crowned put the cap back on her marker, and took out a bottle of glue.

"...Crowned, what are you doing?" Ella asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing." Crowned smirked and took out the rock from before, putting a bit of glue on it. She went over a placed it on one of the few spots on Zero Two that she and Ella decided not to draw on. She took the cap off her marker again and wrote the words "Hi, Zero!" on the rock.

"Heehee...I think we're done here. By the time Zero Two wakes up, that rock will be sticking to him for good." Crowned walked down the stairs, and Ella followed, giggling a bit.

They grabbed their shoes and ran out the door. Crowned went back to lock the door again, and she ran back to Ella, now laughing as loud as they wanted to.

* * *

The next day, Zero Two got up from bed and looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't too happy, to say the least. He spent most of the day trying to get the drawings off of him to no avail, and trying to get that rock off with the same lack of success. He ended up having to order glue remover.

He sat around in his house, not wanting to go out with these drawings on his face. "...Kill me."

* * *

Author's note time: Hello! It's Crowned here, happy to announce that this story is back with a new list! The new list contains, as follows:

6. Drawing on Zero Two's face in the middle of the night! (Check, yay!)  
7. Dressing him up in humiliating outfits.  
8. Stare at him. When he asks why we're staring at him, randomly shout "ICE CREAM!" and run away. (Sensei Ella doesn't know how this came to mind, but it works, right? :3.)  
9. Stealing his journal, and then posting it online!

As for the tenth annoyance, don't worry; we will begin to think about that once I finish up chapter eight. Thank you for reading! *Hugs you all*

**Hey guys, it's Ella, here! Don't ask how the NOVA I got prompt number eight. It just works. XD Anyways, see you guys next time! **


	7. Dress-up 2!

~Ways To Annoy Zero Two~

6. Draw on his face in the middle of the night! (Check!)  
7. Dress him up in humiliating outfits. Take pictures of him.  
8. Stare at him. When he asks why you're staring at him, yell "ICE CREAM!" and run away. (Dunno HOW I got this one...)  
9. Steal his journal, and post it online!

7: Dress up!

* * *

"Zero Two is going to LOVE this."

When Crowned heard Ella say 'love', she knew the wolf-eared girl meant the opposite. They were dragging a chest full of costumes to Zero Two's house. Whatever they were planning wasn't going to be good, or it was good, it just wasn't going to go well.

"Hey Zero~" Crowned sang out.

"Go away." He called back, not wishing to be bothered.

"Come on, Zero! You know you love us!" Ella started whining like a little kid.

"I'm unable to love, mortal." He sounded like he was restraining himself from killing them.

"That's it. Crowned, go get your motorcycle."

At this, Zero Two sighed, and floated outside. He didn't want to have his door repaired again after what they did last time. Suddenly, the two girls grabbed him and dragged him inside, with him trying to protest and get away. Ella went back outside, and dragged the chest in with them.

Crowned went into the costume box, and pulled out a red maid's outfit with an apron and a headband. With a bit of struggle, they finally got it onto him. Ella even had the pleasure to put eyeliner on him.

"I never wear make-up, but one of my friends gave it to me to use it for today." She shrugged, grinning. She started snapping pictures.

"…I look stupid." Zero Two grumbled.

"No you don't. But…it could be better. Next outfit!" Crowned took it off of him, which he willingly did. Ella reached in, and got a bumble bee dress. She got it onto him, and then painted his wings to look like a bumble bee.

"Well…this one isn't so bad." Crowned shrugged, and let Ella take another round of pictures. As they got it off of him, they put a butterfly one on him.

"Thankfully, the paint is washable." Zero Two mumbled as Ella painted his wings once again to make them purple, pink, and blue.

There were at least seven other costumes that followed the butterfly one. A cat, a wolf, a unicorn, a fairy, a dark angel, probably the only one he actually liked, a girl scout, and a cheerleader. Ella was taking pictures of all of them. But, the last one just made him want to strangle whoever had the idea of this whole thing.

"Oh hey, I though we left this one!" Crowned pulled out a white leotard, with a red miniskirt and a yellow tiara with a red jewel in the middle. It had two black ribbons, and a red star in the middle of the smaller of the two ribbons.

"A Sailor Senshi costume!" Ella pointed, giggling and grinning.

"I am NOT putting that one." He turned away, crossing his wings. He was hit on the head with a frying pan as a reply.

"Any other objections?" Ella crossed her arms, with her frying pan in hand.

"No…" He grumbled. As they put him in the costume, he thought about ways to get back at them later.

"And…finished!" Crowned stepped back, admiring their work. Zero Two glared at his reflection in the mirror. Ella giggled, and took more pictures. He shook the costume off, and they packed everything up, running away.

"This is going online, just so you know!" Crowned waved at him, as he yelled in anger and threw rocks at them, which missed them completely.

* * *

_Ella: Poor Zero Two. Anyways…I plan on drawing him in the outfits we made, and posting one as the cover of this story!_


	8. Staring!

~Ways To Annoy Zero Two~

6. Draw on his face in the middle of the night! (Check!)  
7. Dress him up in humiliating outfits. Take pictures of him.  
8. Stare at him. When he asks why you're staring at him, yell "ICE CREAM!" and run away. (Dunno HOW I got this one...)  
9. Steal his journal, and post it online!

8: Staring!

* * *

Crowned and Ella were walking to Zero Two's house, only to annoy him once again with one of Ella's clever ideas.

Crowned looked at Ella weirdly for most of the walk to Zero Two's house. "What?!" Ella asked, finally reacting to Crowned's stares.

"Why are we walking all this way to do...this?" Crowned asked. "You know it takes about thirty minutes to walk to and from his house, and doing this idea of yours seems too short to be fun."

"Think about it!" Ella began. Crowned flinched as she yelled. "...Think about Zero Two's reaction. Think about him, his neutral emotions, gone, replaced with pure annoyance and confusion."

Crowned thought about it for a bit, and giggled. "Okie, never mind. It sounds funny now."

"Good," Ella replied.

They got to Zero Two's house and knocked on his door. _"...Why? What must I do to get them to stop?"_ Zero Two thought, knowing who it was almost immediately. He sighed and went up to open his door, knowing that Ella and Crowned had the patience to wait there all day.

He opened his door and looked at them, not saying anything. They didn't say anything either.

A minute of silence went by. Zero Two decided that he could get away with closing the door on them, but Ella moved her foot into the doorway, and Zero Two opened the door again. He let them in, and they continued to stare at him.

"_What are they doing now?!_" Zero Two thought. He stared at them as well. Then he decided not to stare at them. But even then, Ella and Crowned stared at Zero Two, not moving their eyes anywhere else but in Zero Two's direction.

Zero Two sighed, again, and finally asked them. "Why are you staring at me?"

"ICE CREAM!" The two of them yelled, running out the door of Zero Two's house. They laughed as they ran away, leaving Zero Two with pure annoyance and confusion.

So, Ella was right all along! This certainly was worth it to both Crowned and Ella, and Crowned was glad that Ella thought of this.

* * *

Author's note time: Hello, there! This is Crowned speaking...And, I am so sorry to have not written this chapter until now; I've been busy with other things, and also, I was stupid enough to forget writing this until now. :c. Please forgive me, our dear readers.

**It's okay, Crowned! ***Hugs* **Anyways, the next chapter shall be funniness! See you guys then!**


	9. Steal!

6. Draw on his face in the middle of the night! (Check!)  
7. Dress him up in humiliating outfits. Take pictures of him. (Check!)  
8. Stare at him. When he asks why you're staring at him, yell "ICE CREAM!" and run away. (Dunno HOW I got this one...) (Check...?)  
9. Steal his journal, and post it online!

9: Steal his journal! (Mission Impossible theme!)

* * *

It was late in the evening, around nine PM. All day long, Zero Two hadn't seen Ella or Crowned. He figured they were either busy or tired; even fangirls had lives. He was able to enjoy the day with reading and writing in his journal.

At about ten thirty, he put his journal in a safe place, and retired to his bed, falling asleep with no worries of anyone sneaking into house after the last time the two of them came in, drew on his face, and glued a rock to his forehead.

Oh, how wrong he was of them not coming in...

* * *

"So, what's the plan again?"

"We go in, steal his journal, and run like we have never ran in our lives."

"Good plan."

That was Ella and Crowned. They were dressed in black, acting like they were ninjas, and currently, were outside of Zero Two's house, hiding in a tree. They had spent the whole day planning to steal his journal in the middle of the night.

"How will we get in? He hid his key to the front door again, and I don't know where." Crowned whispered.

"Ninjas don't use the front door." Ella smirked, and pointed to a window.

"Oh, I get where this is going. Nice work, Ella." Crowned grinned.

She got down, and boosted Ella up to the window. Crowned kept watch outside as the other entered Zero Two's room.

"Now, if I were a journal, where would I be?" Ella hummed to herself. She took out her walkie talkie, and pressed the button to talk.

"Ella to Crowned; do you read me?"

"Loud and clear; what's going on?"

"He's fast asleep. My only question, where would his journal be?"

"Hmm…if I had a journal, I'd put it in the weirdest of places. That way, no one would find it."

"Alright then. Ella, over and out."

Ella put her walkie talkie back in her pocket, and looked in his room. She looked under his bed, and only found a box filled with…playing cards and a bag of candy. She shook her head, and put it back. She would improve her card playing skills later with Crowned.

After crawling out, she made her way over to his drawers. She checked the top one, and only found a few things to clean out his eye in case it got infected. The second drawer had a couple of…craft items.

"Looks like he's friends with Drawcia and Yin Yarn." She guessed, and closed the drawer.

In the third one, she found a bunch of books, and a journal with pictures of Hello Kitty.

"I knew it! He loves Hello Kitty!" She cheered a little bit, but quieted down when she heard him roll over in bed. Taking out her walkie talkie, she called Crowned.

"This is Ella; I've got it."

"Great; now, come on, I'm tired!"

"Coming!" Ella fixed up everything in the room, and walked out of it like nothing had happened.

* * *

Crowned waited as Ella climbed down and ran to her, holding the journal.

"Let's go post this online!" She grinned evilly, and put it in her bag.

"You got it." Crowned giggled, and they ran off from Zero Two's house, with their mission completed.

* * *

_Ella: While you are reading this, please play the Mission Impossible theme! It makes it better! Come on; if I pulled this cliché annoying Mr. L, what makes you think I won't do it again?_


	10. Pairing!

~Ways to Annoy Zero Two~

10. Show him all the pairings of him and other people!  
11. Play, and beat, him at poker!  
12. Try to give him anti-depressants!  
13. The musical chapter! (I won't spoil who the music is by, though...)

10: Pairings!

* * *

Crowned and Ella were walking to Zero Two's house once again, as they did for almost every day now. Poor Zero Two would be the subject of annoyance and agony for a small amount of time and then it'd all happen again the next day.

But, today, much to Zero Two's surprise, Crowned and Ella were going to be a little bit more...evil today.

"...How are we going to be more evil?" Crowned asked Ella as they walked.

"Well...We're going to introduce Zero Two to all the lovey-dovey fanfictions about him." Crowned gasped.

"But isn't that going to hurt him?"

"Not too badly." Ella smirked at Crowned, and Crowned kept her look of worry on her face.

"...Is that why you have that laptop?" Crowned asked, looking at the laptop that Ella was carrying in her arms.

"Yep! How else would we do it?"

"We'd create our own fanfictions."

Crowned went into more thought about it for a minute. Her eyes widened after a bit as she thought of all the fanfictions featuring somebody loving Zero Two before...And then she thought of all the possibilities that could turn into.

"Zero Two slash THE FAIRY QUEEN!" Crowned yelled, jumping up into the air.

Ella stopped Crowned's jumping before she could jump to the Sun.

"You've thought about it too much already," Ella said, still holding onto Crowned's shoulders to keep her on the ground.

"...Zero Two slash Ribbon," Crowned answered after a bit.

Ella shrugged. "Just...Do whatever you want to." She let go of Crowned's shoulders.

"Okie!" Crowned yelled. They continued walking to Zero Two's house after that whilst Crowned drew in her sketchbook.

* * *

Zero Two saw them from the window; he was expecting them. He watched as Crowned drew things and he watched as Ella carried her laptop. Ella saw him from his window and smiled at him; even if Zero Two had a mouth, he wouldn't smile back.

They knocked at his door, and Zero Two let them in, as was the usual routine. Crowned was still busy drawing something.

"Hi, Zero!" Ella yelled out of excitement. "Are you ready for another day with us?"

"No," Zero Two replied.

"Too bad!" Ella yelled back, putting her laptop on a nearby table. She opened it and connected to the Internet; she was surprised that Zero Two would have Internet in the first place.

"...What are you doing?" Zero Two asked. He paid his attention to Ella rather than Crowned; it seemed like she was doing something worse.

"Zero, we have to show you something." Ella typed what she was looking for as she spoke, and then stopped. "Zero, you can read, right?"

"...Yes," Zero Two replied.

"Good!" Ella replied. She clicked on a link to some website, and gave Zero Two room to use the laptop. "Read this."

"Why?" Zero Two asked.

"Please?" Ella asked with the most innocent look on her face.

Zero Two gave in, thinking that whatever Ella wanted him to read couldn't have been too bad.

He thought wrong.

He read a few sentences of the page, and almost immediately felt awful after doing so. His stomach had hurt, as did his head.

He was reading a story about he and someone else in a romantic relationship. He and Marx, to be precise.

"...I know what you are doing," Zero Two muttered to Ella.

"Read the rest of it!" Ella pleaded.

"Positive emotions hurt me, you imbecile-"

"Hey, Zero!" Crowned yelled. All attention was turned to her. She held three pieces of paper in her hands. "I made you some pictures!"

Crowned gave Zero Two three pictures; one was of him and Marx, another was of him and the Fairy Queen, and the final one was of him and Ribbon the Fairy. All pictures were of Zero Two confessing his "love" to one of the three mentioned people, and they all reacted the same way: "Holy crap, you can love."

Zero Two dropped the pictures to the floor and grabbed Ella and Crowned with the green, thorny tail that he extended. He floated with the two of them as they tried to escape, and he threw them out of the house.

They both landed on the grass without injury. Crowned was giggling.

"Hey! Give me my laptop!" Ella yelled.

Zero Two went back inside, and threw the laptop outside, which nearly hit Crowned on the head.

* * *

Authoress' note time: There. I addressed to it correctly this time. XD.

Anyways, I hope that you guys liked this chapter, because I don't think I did a good job on it. Regardless, both me and Sensei Ella thank you for reading this story. c:

**Also, the pairing we mentioned, Marx/Zero Two, belongs to the awesome writer who created that pairing Actias Knight! And yes, before you ask, I went and asked the author permission; they said it was okay to use the pairing.**


End file.
